


Подарок судьбы

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Наверное, каждая недолюбленная и несчастная женщина считает, что где-то ходит тот, для кого она окажется подарком судьбы. Берта такого нашла.





	Подарок судьбы

Голова ныла знакомой, тупой болью, которую Берта в последнее время стала находить даже комфортной. Прячешься в нее, как улитка в раковину, и дела нет до остальных. И до мистера Крауча (нет, он хороший, только жутко требовательный). И до глупого мальчишки… Как его там? Ах да, Людо Бегмена. Сам растолстел хуже нее, Берты, а все считает себя главным игроком в команде. Берта вспомнила, как недавно… года два, что ли, назад, пригласила этого пижона на чашку кофе. Так он скорчил рожу, будто на флоббечервя наступил, и что-то обидное сказал. Он всегда обидное говорил, только Берта не запоминала.  
  
Хотя нет…  
– Точно! – Берта страшно обрадовалась, а то в последнее время наполнявшие память картинки прятались от нее, не достанешь.  
Так вот, Людо сказал, что не стоит Берту посылать в командировку в Албанию. Будто бы она тупа, как пробка, и что вернется в октябре в полной уверенности, будто на дворе все еще июль.  
– Паршивец, какой паршивец, – прошептала Берта, и пара слезинок упала в стакан с мутной, отвратительно пахнувшей дрянью, которая маглам заменяла огневиски. – Наверняка сам хочет на мое место, квиддичист недоделаный!  
  
Берта любила командировки. Во-первых… То, что ее туда отправляли, значило, что она до сих пор на хорошем счету. А в последнее время у нее все из рук валилось. Да еще голова... Хорошо, что мистер Крауч вдруг перестал на нее ругаться, даже наоборот – все время рядом, смотрит внимательно. Интересно, может он тоже устал быть одиноким? И ей стоит ему улыбнуться, а может быть, даже пригласить куда? Мужчины, они ведь часто такие нерешительные! Берта была одна шесть лет (с тех пор, как этот мерзавец, ее бывший, сбежал к своей секретутке) и очень, очень от этого устала.  
  
«Вот же… О чем век бы не вспоминала, то на ум и придет», – подумала она, и слеза снова покатилась по дряблой нарумяненной щеке.  
  
Каждый вечер в пустом доме прибавлял седых волос в ее шевелюру, и в молодости не бывшую привлекательной. Даже приготовленные собственноручно коктейли, в которых на полпинты сока приходилось куда больше крепкого алкоголя, не помогали забыться. Берта подпевала Селестине Уорбек, обещавшей, что каждая женщина с добрым и верным сердцем рано или поздно дождется своего счастья. «Ты просто находка, ты подарок судьбы… Именно тебя я искал», – повторяла вслед за певицей и жевала сладкие вертушки. Маленькие пахнущие сдобой шарики вращались на широком медном блюде, выскакивали из подрагивающих пальцев и засыпали сахарной пудрой диван, когда Берте все-же удавалось поймать какой-нибудь. Она сжимала их так, что начинка брызгала вокруг белыми струйками. Нежно касалась языком, представляя, что это губы этого… Как же его там? Такой молоденький, симпатичный… Кажется, из аврората? Или из Отдела по связям с гоблинами? А-а, дохлые пикси его забери, какая разница! Все равно Берта никогда не решится заговорить с ним, пригласить куда-нибудь. А ему это и в голову не придет. И обрюзгшему глупцу Людо не придет, и Краучу, у которого за время одинокой жизни там, небось, все уже мхом поросло.  
  
Крауч… Что-то было с ним связано, такое, важное. Берте казалось – только протянуть руку, поймать ускользающее, вспомнить. Ведь оно же важно, важно!  
  
– Я всем расскажу! – шептала Берта, роняя слезы. – Всем-всем!  
Знать бы еще, что она хочет рассказать. И хоть бы кто на свете захотел ее послушать!  
  
Никто никогда Берту не слушал, а ведь она так старалась! Еще в школе, когда следила за всеми этими глупцами. Тогда ей казалось, что главное – это знать. Это потом поняла, что рассказывать кому попало нельзя, а то ей же сплошные неприятности выходят. Девчонки, на которых она жаловалась учителям, дразнили ее и прятали вещи, мальчишки смеялись и насылали порчу, будто им приятно было оттого, что толстая некрасивая девочка становилась еще противней!  
  
Берта была уверена, что если захочет, то вспомнит всех, кто-когда-либо ее обижал. Они все были здесь, в ее голове. Только прятались там, не желали показываться. Но ничего, она до них доберется!  
Поскребла макушку, будто выманивая недоступные воспоминания, подзывая их, как глупую, ленивую кошку. «Идите сюда, Берта хочет на вас посмотреть!»  
Стряхнула просыпавшуюся перхоть, снова отхлебнула из бокала… Еще немного, и можно подниматься в свою комнату… Хорошо бы еще не одной!  
Берта обвела мутным взглядом зал. Рослый парень за соседним столиком… нет, этот с ней точно не пойдет. Может, пригласить одну из накрашенных девиц, которые известно чем промышляют? Пусть Берта и была из приличных женщин, которых никогда не тянуло на эти извращенные забавы, но… Если никто не узнает, может, разок и можно?  
За это она тоже любила командировки – там можно было делать то, о чем никто не узнает.  
  
Нет, гадость, гадость…  
  
А может, вон тот, у окна? Пожилой, усталый, сутулый настолько, что его можно было принять за горбатого. Такой может согласиться и за бесплатно. Берта представила, как его грубые мозолистые руки срывают с нее одежду, лезут под юбку, царапают бедра, добираясь до сокровенного, и застонала от вожделения. Бармен покосился на нее:  
– Вам плохо, мэм?  
Магловский простофиля!  
  
Сползла с высокого табурета, поморщилась: чертовы вены, не помогают ни тесные чулки, ни заклинания, чуть засидишься – и ноги точно чужие. И голова еще, Мерлин, как же болит голова!  
Дверь стукнула, будто нарочно громко, забивая еще один гвоздь в спрятанную в черепе трухлявую доску, Берта обернулась, чтобы пожелать криворукому негодяю век покоя не знать, и застыла. На пороге стояло ее воспоминание. Поймалось все-таки, а ведь как пряталось, утекало сквозь дырки никуда не годного решета, в которое превратилась ее память!  
– Ты Питер! – радостно сказала она. – Питер Петтигрю!  
  
***  
  
– Хочу есть, – Хвост прислонился к высоченному дереву. – Нет, даже так: «Хочу жрать!»  
  
Уже месяц он болтался по лесам Албании, порой превращаясь в крысу – когда надо было спрятаться получше или поговорить с таким же мелким зверьем, выяснить, далеко ли до цели. И снова при первой же возможности становясь человеком. Конечно, крысе надо меньше, на любой помойке можно наесться от пуза, но так надоело довольствоваться малым! Надоело побираться, бегать на четырех лапах и в качестве отдыха вылизывать похожий на облезлую веревку хвост. Тем более, сегодня он окончательно уверился в том, что цель близка, близка как никогда. Эта рыжеватая самочка сказала совершенно ясно: «В лесу, за высокими хижинами». Там и живет Черная Тень, которой боятся все местные обитатели.  
Пройти по длинной улице, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания на чужака… Да, пройти, а не прошмыгнуть, стараясь не попасться на глаза голодным кошкам и жестокой малышне. И дальше, дальше, он обязательно найдет, он почувствует! О том, что будет после – когда он окажется наедине с Повелителем, с тем, на кого не решался поднять взгляд, чье имя никогда не произносил – Питер не думал. Просто стремился туда.  
Он проверил, на месте ли палочка. Как приятно было, спустя столько лет, снова сжимать теплую деревянную рукоятку, чувствовать проходящий через него поток магии! Палочку он украл еще в Хогсмиде, у одного раззявы в «Кабаньей голове», но использовать не решался, чтобы не засекли местные авроры.  
Вздохнул и пошел вперед, туда, где светились желтоватые огоньки магловской деревни.  
  
Из окон гостиницы с непонятным названием лился мягкий свет, пахло чем-то съедобным. Наверняка даже вкусным. Питер усмехнулся: как же давно не имело значения, вкусно ли то, чем он набивает желудок.  
«В конце концов, одна ночь ничего не решает», – эта мысль была не малодушней прочих, посещавших его в последние годы. Зато давала возможность нормально поесть – за столом, может быть, даже накрытым скатертью. Выспаться на настоящей постели, а не под деревом. А если уж совсем повезет, то в этой постели он окажется не один.  
Толкнул дверь, зажмурился от света – такого яркого после почти растворившейся во тьме улицы… И понял, что все решить может даже не одна ночь, а одна глупость.  
  
***  
  
Берта хихикнула: до чего все-таки забавно он ест! Быстро-быстро, будто крыса усами шевелит. Положила пухлую белую руку – чудесный крем делают в той лавчонке в Лютном, хоть бы не прикрыли ее как можно дольше – поверх его ладони, такой худой и в то же время отечной, нездоровой.  
– У тебя четыре пальца! – радостно сообщила.  
– Я знаю! – буркнул Питер.  
Смешной, честное слово, смешной.  
  
А ведь сначала, когда только увидел ее, вроде бы даже испугался. Смотрел настороженно, ну да «Берте-ябеде» не привыкать.  
– Я все знаю, – на всякий случай сказала ему. – И про тебя. И про Блэка. И про Крауча.  
– Про Блэка? – спросил вроде бы спокойно, а глазки крошечные так и забегали! Забегали глазки! Берту не проведешь! – И что же ты про него знаешь?  
  
Скорей-скорей! Она же знает, но что? Воспоминания рассыпались, дробились на картинки, звуки и запахи, и не понять, откуда что потерялось. А как болит голова, Мерлин, как она болит, стоит только попробовать все собрать, склеить, найти недостающее. Вот пахнет цветами… крокусами…  
Блестит лед…  
Нет, не правильно. Ах да, трава… Вот, уже лучше.  
Две тени за теплицами, смех. Гнусный, издевательский… Лицо ее бывшего… Нет же, не то!  
Блэк… он целует ее, эту гадкую, страшную… Да, теперь все совпало!  
  
– Блэк целовался с Флоренс! За теплицами! Тогда, весной!  
Блеск в глазах Петтигрю потух, любопытство сменилось брезгливым недоумением.  
– А ты всегда таскался за ним! – быстро, пока он не отвернулся и не ушел, добавила она.  
Уходит, уходит, все они всегда уходят… Или выставляют ее из дома, смотрят сочувственно и чуть придерживают за локоть. А губы презрительно кривятся, будто не к женщине прикасается, а ледяной и склизкой лапе дементора. Вот как Крауч тогда…  
– Крауч…  
– Ну, что тебе еще? – и снова толика интереса, значит, все правильно, продолжай, Берта! Он слушает!  
– Я знаю секрет.  
  
***  
  
Секретов Берта всегда знала достаточно, в этом Питер не сомневался. С другой стороны, что-то в ней было странное. Толстуха, изрядно попортившая школьные годы им с… друзьями?.. Какое уж там, даже под ложечкой засосало, стоило снова их так назвать. Пусть будет «с Потером, Блэком и Лунатиком», да… Именно за ними чаще всего и шпионила эта дура, четыре года, пока школу не окончила. Как они тогда смеялись, сидя перед началом пятого курса в купе Хогвартс-Экспресса! Говорили, что воздух станет чище, мимоходом вспомнили Нюниуса… Ладно, не сейчас, не стоит.  
Нюниус за эти годы стал важный, нос задирает, будто не его тогда за ногу подвешивали. А Джоркинс, жирная бочка с секретами, наоборот, сдала.  
  
Так или иначе, надо было что-то с ней делать, пока она не запихнула их встречу в свою копилку и не рассказала о ней, кому не надо.  
– Секрет, Берта? – спросил ласково. Мерлин, хоть бы не перестараться, не насторожить! Нет, вроде все правильно: заулыбалась, показав гниловатые острые зубы, закивала.  
Мысль пришла неожиданно, И Питер даже удивился, насколько просто и правильно все оборачивалось: вернуться к Повелителю не просто так, потрепанной крысой, которую вот-вот сожрут бывшие приятели, а с подарком.  
– Бе-ерта, – протянул он, поглаживая засаленный рукав ее мантии. – Берта, да ты же просто подарок судьбы!  
– Правда? – захлопала она редкими ресницами.  
Питер кивнул и потянул ее подальше от стойки, в один из темных углов гостиничного бара:  
– Поужинаем вместе?  
  
***  
  
Все было так, как в песне Селестины.  
Романтический ужин.  
И пусть этот коротышка Питер и не был похож на принца… ладно, зато он слушал ее, слушал, все-все, что она рассказывала! До сих пор Берту еще никто не звал вместе поужинать. Даже бывшего всегда приглашала она, уверяя себя, что тот просто стесняется…  
А главное, ее никто никогда так не слушал.  
«Ты подарок судьбы, ты просто находка, именно тебя я искал!» – напевала она, крепко держа его за локоть. Свидание… как давно она не была на свидании!  
  
***  
  
Толстуха повисла на руке мертвым грузом, тащилась за ним, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. А Питер не мог, не желал подстраиваться под ее семенящие шажки. Только не сейчас, когда до цели всего ничего. Он уже чувствовал приближение, метка ныла, а разум туманило то самое, полузабытое, эйфорическое, всегда охватывавшее его рядом с Повелителем.  
  
Что? Опять остановилась? О-о, нет!  
– Ты – подарок судьбы! – прошептала Берта и прижалась слюнявым ртом к его губам.  
Непроизвольно отшатнулся, и она обиженно скривилась. Отступила на шаг, огляделась, кажется, только сейчас заметив, что давно уже не сидит за столиком, а идет по лесу. – Хочу домой, – заныла.  
Питер потянул ее за собой, грубо, мало соображая, что делает. Вырвалась – еще бы, такая туша, попробуй тут удержать. Побежала обратно, ковыляя и спотыкаясь.  
Спрятанная в рукаве палочка скользнула в ладонь, он поднял ее, целясь в широкую и какую-то поникшую, беззащитную спину:  
– Империо!  
  
Даже если вспышку магии засекут – плевать. На всё плевать. На аврорат – местный и тот, что по другую сторону Ла-Манша. На горящую огнем левую руку, на скорчившуюся под деревом, воющую от испуга Берту. Мельком удивился: неужели даже сквозь подчиняющее заклинание она чувствует то же, что и он?  
  
Чувствует, как приближается, как скользит меж деревьев Черная Тень.


End file.
